1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of building construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,267, I have disclosed a unified floor frame assembly for use in constructing a building. The particular construction of the floor frame assembly provides for a much stronger and relatively lower cost construction. In addition, a skirt is provided which is permanently mounted to the mobile home at the time of positioning the mobile home on location. The skirt conceals the various items, such as, the mobile home wheels, plumbing and ducts as well as other items beneath the home.
Since the introduction in the market of the mobile home disclosed in my aforementioned patent, I have discovered various improvements to the construction. One improvement is the addition of cross braces in the floor frame assembly thereby considerably increasing the strength of the construction. In addition, I have added vertical members within the floor frame assemblies as well as changed certain lengths of various horizontal beams. A second improvement has been the addition of a second floor frame assembly adjacent an identical floor frame assembly to increase the size of the building while maintaining the strength of the construction. The external edge portions of the adjacent floor frame assemblies are supported by foundation; however, the adjacent interior edges of the adjacent floor frame assemblies must be connected or supported to provide proper structural integrity. In one embodiment, I have provided a bracket connected to the adjacent edge portions of the floor frame assemblies with the bracket in turn being supported by means such as a pole. The improved floor frame assembly in addition to being used in a building construction may also be used as a floor joist for supporting various stacked items.